How Do You Swing?
by girl-who-flies-with-dragons
Summary: Modern AU, Dance AU. Hiccup is at a swing dance, feeling nervous and a bit in over his head. It doesn't help that he can't keep his eyes off of a certain white-haired man. Will he get the dance of his dreams? Or will he spend the night as a wallflower? BoyxBoy fluffiness. Oneshot.


**A/N First ever dance fanfic! If you're not familiar with swing dancing I recommend going on YouTube, it's pretty incredible what people can do. Songs used in this story: One Call Away (Charlie Puth), The Way You Make Me Feel (Michael Jackson), Love Somebody (Maroon 5), Die A Happy Man (Nelly), and Kiss Me Again (We Are The In Crowd).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or characters.**

 **~This story is dedicated to my friends Franklin and Matthew; a lovely couple who fearlessly share the joy they find in swing dancing together~**

 **How Do You Swing?**

Hiccup sat on one of the many hard plastic chairs that formed a perimeter around much of the hall, watching dozens of people dance. He'd slipped into the room quietly over 20 minutes ago, found a chair and stayed in it, nervous. _Jeezus Hiccup_ , he mentally chided himself, _don't be such a wallflower, it's not like you don't know how to dance!_

But the dance lessons the university student had been taking for a couple of months now seemed incredibly tame compared to the scene in front of him. Initially Hiccup had signed on for lessons as a way to meet more people, but he soon found he genuinely enjoyed learning the steps. He considered himself a pretty capable swing dancer—after all, he could manage the lead and the follow steps for both east and west coast—but these convention people were _insane_. Couples were flying around the room, doing more types of social dances than the aubrunet could even recognize, to all kinds of music, at breakneck speed.

One of the most talented dancers was a young man about his age with strikingly white hair. _That's definitely not something you see every day_ , Hiccup thought as he sipped some water, emerald eyes glued to the graceful figure who twirled his partner before finishing the song with a dramatic dip that had Hiccup blushing as he imagined himself in the girl's position. Hurriedly he turned away, screwing the lid on his water bottle with unnecessary focus to keep himself from staring. He'd dreamed of dancing with a man for years, a proper dance, not just in rotation during a lesson as a way to learn the follow steps. And now, in this very room, there was an exceedingly attractive man who obviously knew what he was doing, and Hiccup did not have the guts to ask him for a dance.

Running a freckled hand through his hair, the aubrunet was just about to go outside for a breather when he felt someone approach.

"Hi."

Hiccup's head snapped up, and he stared dumbly at the figure in front of him, whose startlingly blue eyes complimented that white hair in a way that made Hiccup's heart pound. Before he could figure out what to say, a hand was offered to him.

"I'm Jack. What's your name?"

Completing the handshake, Hiccup stuttered. "I'm—I'm Hiccup." Ugh, he _hated_ telling people his name. The reactions typically weren't as bad as they'd been in high school, but he was still always waiting for the other person to laugh or at least look at him funny. But Mr. Drop-Dead-Gorgeous—Jack, he reminded himself—did neither.

"Nice to meet you Hiccup. Would you like to dance?"

 _YES_ , the aubrunet's mind screamed, as he nodded slowly and replied "Sure." Jack smiled at him, and spoke again as Hiccup stood.

"So Hiccup, how do you swing?" The freckled man nearly stumbled from shock, sure he'd been with guys before but no one had ever inquired about his sexuality so directly. He stared at Jack, who didn't seem to think there was anything strange about the question, and a second later Hiccup's face went redder than a tomato as he belatedly realized what his companion actually meant. _I must be the dumbest person on the planet_ , Hiccup moaned inwardly, _he_ literally _just asked me to dance; of course he was talking about what style of dance, so that he knows what to do!_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the white-haired man's voice, which sounded slightly uncertain. "You know, so I know how to lead you properly. I'm assuming you know some follow steps since you said yes, but maybe I should have checked that first?"

The university student shook his head. "You're fine, I know the lead and follow steps for east coast and west coast." He saw Jack relax. Did he have to smile so charmingly?

"Oh good, we'll be fine then. I mean, I'm glad you said yes, I just had the thought that if you were a lindi-hopper I would, regrettably, have had to rescind the offer, since I wouldn't have a clue what I was doing."

Hiccup was sure he'd never blushed so much in one day.

Freckled hands grew clammy as their owner followed Jack onto the dance floor, just as the next song started. One Call Away. Hiccup's stomach did somersaults when his willowy companion offered his hand and began to lead him in a slow west coast swing to the sound of Charlie Puth's gorgeous voice. At first viridian eyes were captivated by azure ones, but after getting off beat a few times—and feeling thoroughly embarrassed as a result—Hiccup followed his dance teacher's advice of using an unfocused gaze directed towards his partner's chest. The theory was that this was less distracting while still giving the follow a good sense of their lead's movements, but the view just gave the aubrunet new problems. _Breathe Hiccup, just breathe._

Fortunately _,_ Jack's movements were very easy to pick up on, and Hiccup was relieved to find that his companion was a superb lead. Of course, it didn't escape Hiccup's notice that Jack was toning down his abilities a little, trying to gauge Hiccup's skill level, but that in no way make the experience less enjoyable. When the song ended the cinnamon-haired youth reluctantly dropped their hands and dared to look up. Jack was smiling broadly; _it looks like a genuine smile_ , Hiccup thought to himself. Again a pale hand was extended to him. "Thank you Hiccup, that was really fun." Giving a mock bow and taking the offered hand, said youth replied, "The pleasure was all mine good sir." That got a laugh out of Jack, the sound making Hiccup's heart go KA-THUMP. Just as the university student realized, to his mortification, that he'd forgotten to let go of Jack's hand, said man spoke again. "Could I, by any chance, have the next dance as well?"

Jack got the next dance, and the one after that, and the one after that. As effective as any spoken language, the two young men got to know one another through rhythm and physical connection. Jack turned out to be just as good a lead for East Coast as for West Coast, and they joyfully rocked out to Michael Jackson's 'The Way You Make Me Feel'. The next two songs were slow West Coasts; the kind that make every movement and moment feel incredibly intimate; a world unto itself within a protected bubble where time doesn't exist and nothing matters except for your partner and the beat.

After the fourth dance a beaming Jack invited Hiccup to sit with him for awhile, which the latter immediately agreed to. The auburnet found that his companion was as easy to talk to as he was to dance with, and it wasn't long before they were cracking up. Far from the standard "What is your major?" types of boring conversations, the blue-eyed man was soon regaling the freckled one with stories of his best winter-time pranks and escapades, while Hiccup divulged his obsession with drawing dragons and building machines. The university student was just launching into the finer details of map-making when the pair was interrupted by a young woman asking Hiccup for a dance.

"Go for it," Jack encouraged him. Inwardly sighing, Hiccup politely took her hand and began to lead. Part way through the song viridian eyes looked up to see cobalt ones locked onto him, and the auburnet smiled to himself. _So he's staring at me just as much as I want to stare at him_. Even though he'd rather be dancing with Jack, he did appreciate the opportunity to show off his skills as a lead. As soon as the song was over Hiccup thanked the girl (who was actually a very good dancer) and returned to sit next to Jack, who was looking at him shrewdly. "Well," Jack began as his face broke into a teasing grin, "I guess I'd better snatch you up again before I get any more competition. Will you—" His words stopped abruptly and his ears perked up as the song changed. "Oh sweet! I _love_ this song, Hiccup, please will you dance with me?" Laughing softly as his excitement, the cinnamon-haired man stood and motioned for the other to join him. "Of course I will."

The white-haired man made his way to the center of the room, spinning playfully before offering a hand to his companion; effortlessly bringing him into the dance. This song was faster, and, feeling comfortable and confident Hiccup decided to pull out all the stops. The steps were slow, slow, quick-quick-slow, quick-quick-slow; but as he sped back and forth and was led through countless turns they all felt fast to Hiccup.

 _But if I, fall for you, I'll never recover. If I, fall for you…I'll never be the same._

Jack executed a perfectly dramatic pause, and then they were right back in an energetic, thrilling rhythm.

 _I really wanna love somebody, I really wanna dance the night away. I know we're only half-way there but you can take me all the way, take me all the way._

Hiccup felt Jack pull him in closer. "Do you like being dipped?" Not sure if he'd have enough air to speak, the university student nodded 'yes' instead. Actually, he'd never been dipped before, but always wanted the experience. Jack grinned, and they continued dancing in harmony. True, they had a few missed cues, but Hiccup found they spoke the same language; could maintain the rhythm and easily turn the "mistake" into a fabulous free-style move.

 _I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost, I wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop. I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you, asking you to stay,_

At this moment Jack began to spin Hiccup, once, twice, three times—Hiccup lost count as the verse ended: _You should stay stay with me tonight_ —and then dipped him on the last drawn-out word: _Yeeeaaaahh!_ The freckled man couldn't help gasping faintly, eyes locked on sparkling blue ones as he was sprung upright again and they launched back into the main steps. Hiccup didn't think he'd ever felt so exhilarated in his life, surely this feeling had to be better than any high you could get from drugs.

 _Take me all the way, you can take me all the way, yeah_.

As the song ended Jack dipped him again, an absolutely perfect finish. Both were breathing heavily and beaming hugely as they stood on the dance floor for a moment, hands intertwined. By this point Hiccup had to admit he had a massive crush (the normal kind plus a dance one) on the white-haired man, and he was pretty confident of which direction said man was leaning in. Screwing up his courage, Hiccup started to speak. "I was wondering if maybe—" and was rudely interrupted by the DJ calling out on the microphone: "Last dance everyone!"

The pale man turned back to look at Hiccup again. "What were you saying?" The auburnet shook his head, "I'll tell you after." Nodding, Jack held out his hand. "So, may I have the last dance?"

A freckled hand accepted the gesture. "I wouldn't give it to anyone else." Azure eyes twinkled, and in an instant the young university student was spun into the center of the room and they began to dance.

 _Oh baby girl last night, hands down_

 _One of the best nights, yeah, that I've had no doubt_

 _Between that bottle of wine and that look in your eyes and the Marvin Gaye_

 _Well then we danced in the dark under September stars in the pouring rain_

 _And I know (and I know), that I can't (that I can't) ever tell you enough,_

 _All I need, in this life, is your crazy love…_

A masterful pause on 'love', followed by three quick spins on the beat, and then Hiccup was led right back into the main steps of the sugar push.

 _If I never get to see the Northern lights_

 _If I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night_

 _Oh if all I've got, is your hand in my hand,_

 _Baby I could die, a happy man (oh yeah I could baby)_

Not for the first time that night, Hiccup thought wonderingly how he'd arrived at the dance hall an hour (Two hours? Three hours ago? He had no idea) feeling so nervous, and here he was having the dance of his life with a man who was not only a fantastic lead but also a wonderful person. Jack. Looking up at those sparkling eyes and beautiful smile he wished this moment could last forever.

 _I don't need no vacation, no fancy destination_

 _Baby you're my great escape, yeah_

 _And we could stay at home, listen to the radio,_

 _Or dance around the fireplace_

On the last drawn out word the white-haired man guided the freckled one in a half-turn, pulling him close to his side with an arm around his waist as if about to dip, only to pause and hold viridian eyes with his own. Hiccup thought his heart was going to stop, and he forgot to breathe with how close they were. _Why do Jack's lips have to be so distracting?_

The next part of the song was slow and soft, then it ramped up again to that thrilling pace of turns and spins that made Hiccup feel like he was flying.

 _Oh if all I've got, is your hand in my hand,_

 _Baby I could die, a happy man (yeah!),_

 _Oh yeah I could baby_

 _I'd die a happy man baby (yeah)_

 _I could die I could die a happy man,_

 _I'd die a happy man baby, yeah!_

As the song ended Hiccup was spun twice and dropped into a dip so low he thought his head would touch the floor; and nothing in the world existed except for Jack's strong arms around him and pair of azure orbs above him. Oh yeah, he had it bad. Both were smiling broadly as Jack gracefully lifted his partner into a standing position, Hiccup slightly dazed and his cheeks flushed. They separated, the pale man giving a bow that had Hiccup chuckling softly. "Thank you Jack, I had such a great time, it was really wonderful dancing with you."

Said man gave him a heart-melting smile. "I loved dancing with you too Hiccup." Trying to calm his nerves, the aubrunet was just about to speak when Jack looked around suddenly. "Oh, hey, let me grab my jacket real quick." Hiccup nodded, realizing (duh!) that people were already leaving and the building would close soon. Jack raised an index finger as he backed away. "Hold on, I'll be right back." The university student watched him for a moment, a goofy grin on his face, and then he turned to grab and put on his own coat.

They walked out together, Hiccup feeling simultaneously super happy and really awkward. Not knowing what to say in this moment, and trying frantically to figure out what to say when the inevitable "goodbye moment" arrived. Which was almost instantly. All-too-soon they stood next to Hiccup's car, and Jack broke the silence. "So I heard there is another dance in two weeks, I was wondering if you'll be there?"

Relief flooded the cinnamon-haired man that he didn't have to speak first; though he was still nervous about confirming his interest in Jack. "Yes, I will, absolutely."

Blue eyes lit up, "That's great!"

Hiccup smiled back, "So I guess I'll see you then," and Jack nodded but didn't move away. Another awkward pause, both feeling like they should go but neither really wanting to. Sinking slightly with disappointment, inwardly cursing his lack of bravery, the aubrunet stepped towards his car.

"Well, have a good night J—"

"Hiccup?" The white-haired man spoke suddenly as he moved forwards. "Could I, could I see you sooner than that? Maybe go for coffee or something?" A smile growing across his face, Hiccup stepped right in front of him and asked, "So, it's a date?"

Jack nodded vigorously, and Hiccup was secretly pleased to see a faint blush on the hitherto highly confident man's cheeks. "Oh good, that's what I was hoping for." Jack's face brightened, smile stretching to match the freckled man's, and a moment later Hiccup felt a hand behind his head as he was gently pulled into a kiss. His heart spinning joyously, Hiccup wound his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him back in the soft darkness outside the dance hall.

 _I gotta say, I wasn't expecting you, to come this way and fall into my arms_

 _And now I know, I can't deny this feeling any longer…_

 _So kiss me again! Underneath the moonlight_

 _Hold me, feel my heart beat, put your arms around me—and kiss me again_


End file.
